buffyfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Que le spectacle commence
Que le spectacle commence est le septième épisode de la saison 6 de Buffy contre les vampires. Résumé La journée commence comme n’importe quelle journée : Dawn se prépare pour l’école, Willow et Tara font des recherches et le soir, Buffy sort en patrouille. Quand elle tombe sur des démons et des vampires, tous se mettent à « pousser la chansonnette ». Le lendemain matin, quand Buffy retrouve ses amis, ils apprennent que chacun d’eux a chanté et dansé le soir d’avant. Buffy regarde dehors et s’aperçoit que tout Sunnydale, pas juste eux-mêmes, se met à chanter spontanément (les citoyens sont justement en train de chanter car un nettoyeur à sec a réussi à enlever une tache de moutarde). Le matin suivant, quand Alex et Anya se réveillent, ils chantent une chanson où ils expriment leurs doutes quant à leur mariage. On apprend que les personnages ne peuvent cacher leurs vraies émotions; tout ce qu’on voulait cacher ressort. Il y a aussi des chansons où Tara exprime son amour pour Willow et Spike pour Buffy. Dans cet épisode, Tara découvre le sort jeté par Willow qui avait pour effet de refouler des souvenirs, ce qui mènera à leur rupture et à leur réunion. Entre-temps, le nouveau démon Sweet arrive en ville et est responsable de toutes les chansons. On voit aussi qu’une de ses victimes prend feu spontanément en raison de ses propres émotions refoulées. Il kidnappe ensuite Dawn, croyant que c’est elle qui l'a invoqué, et veut la ramener en enfer comme sa reine. Quand Buffy apprend que sa sœur a été prise, elle se rend au Bronze pour confronter Sweet. Après quelques moments d’hésitation, Giles, Willow et les autres décident d’aller l’aider. Au Bronze, Buffy exprime son mécontentement; ses amis croyaient qu’elle était en enfer quand elle était morte, mais elle affirme qu’elle était, en effet, en paix… au paradis. Sweet répète qu’il emportera Dawn en enfer car elle l'a invoqué. À ce moment-là, Alex répond que c’est lui qui s’est servi de magie pour appeler le démon (il explique que son intention était de remonter le moral, pas de chanter et danser sans cesse). Sweet, ne voulant pas prendre Alex comme « reine », cède Dawn et dit qu’ils ont réussi à le vaincre. Il disparaît et le gang chante une dernière chanson en se demandant ce qu’ils vont faire maintenant que leurs secrets n'en sont plus. L’épisode finit quand on voit Buffy et Spike s’embrasser pour la première fois, juste en dehors du Bronze. Apparitions Personnages *Sweet *Homme captif *Démon chanteur *Vampire chanteur *Vampire chanteur avec une épée *Néron (mentionné) Organisations et Titres *Scooby-Gang *La Tueuse *Observateur *Minions de Sweet Espèces *Humain *Vampire *Sorcière *Démon Lieux *Paradis de Buffy Summers (mentionné) *Hellsville (mentionnée) *Le Bronze *Book Stew! *Sun Cinema *Le Magic Box *Mausolée Hawley *Decker Hardware *Maison des Summers *Appartement d'Alexander Harris Armes et Objets *Pieu *Mûrier de Léthé *Talisman de Sweet Morts *Deux vampires, dépoussiérés par Buffy *Un vampire, décapité par Buffy *Un démon anonyme, empalé par Buffy avec une épée *Un homme anonyme, brûlé par Sweet Le Saviez-vous ? *Si Joss Whedon affirme avoir toujours rêvé, depuis le début de la série, de pouvoir écrire un épisode musical, l’idée ne lui est venue sérieusement que lors de la saison 5, quand il a commencé à organiser chez lui des séances de lecture avec certains acteurs de la série et que l’une d’elles s’est brusquement transformée en concert improvisé. Il a alors voulu profiter du talent de certains de ses acteurs dans le domaine musical, James Marsters et Anthony Stewart Head étant tous deux des chanteurs confirmés ayant eu leurs propres groupes et Amber Benson ayant fait preuve de son talent de chanteuse, pour mettre son projet à exécution. *Le créateur de la série prétend par ailleurs n’avoir eu aucune idée de la façon de procéder pour réaliser un musical, n’ayant jamais composé d’œuvre musicale auparavant. *Joss Whedon a profité de l’intervalle entre la fin de la saison 5 et le début de la saison 6 de la série pour écrire les textes et composer les musiques, en collaboration avec Christophe Beck, de toutes les chansons de l’épisode en tenant compte des désirs de chacun. *Alyson Hannigan, qui déteste sa voix quand elle chante, n’a que très peu de lignes à chanter. *Michelle Trachtenberg a insisté pour avoir peu de chant mais beaucoup de danse. *Les acteurs ont enregistré leurs chansons en studio et se sont entraînés intensivement pour leurs chorégraphies avant de débuter le tournage de l’épisode. *Joss Whedon affirme que celle qui l’a le plus surpris et impressionné est Emma Caulfield, qui est une danseuse de formation. *Sweet, interprété par Hinton Battle, est le « méchant de l’épisode ». À son propos, Whedon souligne que, contrairement à la majorité des autres démons qui n’apparaissent qu’une seule fois, il ne meurt pas à la fin mais, au contraire, se volatilise tout en laissant planer une présence menaçante. Pour Joss Whedon, on ne peut le tuer car il est l’incarnation de la comédie musicale et, tout comme on ne peut défaire ce qu’il a fait, on ne peut supprimer ce qu’il représente. *''Que le spectacle commence'' est le deuxième épisode favori de Joss Whedon, après Innocence, partie 1. *Il est généralement considéré par les fans comme l’un des meilleurs épisodes de Buffy contre les vampires. *En 2004, un spectacle musical reprenant les chansons de l’épisode a été créé à Boston par Clinton McClung et il a connu un tel succès qu’une tournée a ensuite été organisée à travers les États- *Jonathan Bernstein, de The Observer, écrit que l’épisode est une réussite à tous les niveaux et « une surprenante démonstration que Joss Whedon a un talent pour les paroles de chansons et les mélodies égal à celui qu’il a démontré durant six saisons pour les dialogues, les personnages et les rebondissements ». *Randy Johnston, du Herald Sun, s’enthousiasme que « t''ant de choses dans cet épisode merveilleusement culotté prouve que la série peut prendre n’importe quelle direction et réussir malgré tout'' ». *Scott Feschuk, du National Post, évoque « un mélange rare entre une narration astucieuse et un divertissement flamboyant, une production capable de procurer aux téléspectateurs un ravissement stupéfait et de leur mettre les larmes aux yeux ». *Vinay Menon, du Toronto Star, estime que l’épisode « est original, profondément touchant et, au final, transcendantal. Pour parler simplement, c’est de la télévision à son meilleur niveau ». *Pour Connie Ogle, du Miami Herald, « Que le spectacle commence est de la télévision d’un genre différent, quelque chose qui survient une fois dans une vie » et « devrait être célébré ». *''Que le spectacle commence'' a été nommé au Prix Hugo 2002 dans la catégorie Best Dramatic Presentation. Il était le seul épisode de série télévisée nommé aux côtés des films Le Seigneur des anneaux : La Communauté de l’anneau (qui a remporté le prix), Shrek, Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers et Monstres et Cie. *L'épisode a également été nommé au Prix Nebula 2003 dans la catégorie du meilleur script. *Dans les Bonus du DVD, il a été révélé qu’en plus de chanter « Rest In Peace », James Marsters l’a aussi joué à la guitare. *Dans une interview, Sarah Michelle Gellar a révélé qu’elle a détesté tourner cet épisode surtout à cause du chant et de la danse pour la chanson « Something to Sing About ». Elle est contente de l’avoir fait, mais qu’elle préférait ne plus jamais avoir à refaire ça. *Joss Whedon à révélé dans les bonus du DVD que les paroles pour la chanson « Under Your Spell » est une métaphore du sexe. *On peut voir la scénariste et productrice Marti Noxon chanter dans l’épisode. Elle chante la chanson de l’amende de Parking. *David Fury, également dans l’équipe technique, fait une apparition et chante la chanson de la Moutarde. *Le petit monstre « Grrr, Arrgh » chante à la fin de l’épisode. *Les trois démons en bois jouent également les trois attaquants de Buffy dans le cimetière au début de l’épisode, ainsi que les trois balayeurs dans la rue quand Alex, Giles et Anya discutent. *Cet épisode a réunit 5.4 millions de téléspectateurs. *Alors que le démon de la danse n’est jamais appelé par son prénom dans l’épisode, on sait d’après le générique de fin ainsi que le script qu’il s’appelle Sweet. *Des figurines de Buffy, Anya et Dawn basées sur cet épisode ont été commercialisé. Statut Particulier *La principale caractéristique de cet épisode est qu'il s’agit d'une comédie musicale. Sur les 48 minutes que dure l'épisode, 36 minutes sont composées de scènes de chants ou de danses. La durée elle-même de l'épisode est d’ailleurs inhabituelle (c'est l’épisode le plus long de toute la série), Joss Whedon n'ayant pu se résoudre à couper des scènes et s’étant vu accorder le droit de dépasser la durée standard d'un épisode par la chaîne UPN. *"Que le spectacle commence" est le seul épisode de la série, avec "Connivences", dont le titre est présenté à l'écran, et son générique est totalement différent du générique habituel pour plonger directement le téléspectateur dans l'ambiance d’un film musical. Dans le même but de rendre hommage aux films musicaux américains des années 1930 à 1950, Joss Whedon a mis l'accent sur les couleurs vives et a privilégié le tournage de longues scènes avec le moins de raccords possibles. Les typographie, musique et coloration du générique ont d’ailleurs été modifiées, dans un style qui rappelle Ma sorcière bien-aimée. Enfin, le grand The End en lettres rouges à la fin de l'épisode renvoie également à l'âge d’or des films musicaux hollywoodiens que Joss Whedon aime tant. Chronologie *À l'ouverture de l'épisode, Tara trouve un fleur séchée sous l'oreiller de Willow ne sachant pas que c'est une fleur d'oubli. Tara apprendra la vérité par la suite de l'épisode. *Lorsque Giles dit « Tu a parlé à Dawn à propos de l'incident d'Halloween ? », il fait référence aux évènements de l'épisode précédent et Giles réalise encore une fois que Buffy compte trop souvent sur lui puisqu'elle lui dit « J'croyais que vous vous en étiez occupé. Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans vous ? », ce qui le pousse à quitter Sunnydale dans le prochain épisode. *En V.O, lorsque Buffy dit « Dawn's in trouble. Must be Tuesday », c'est une référence à la chaîne UPN qui diffuse les épisodes de Buffy tous les Mardis soirs. Buffy était également diffusée les mardis sur la WB. *Quand Buffy demande au groupe si ils ont poussé la chansonnette, chacun révèle le moment où tout à commencé. Giles jouait de la guitare et chantait dans un hôtel quand il a entendu un orchestre l'accompagner et toute l'équipe de l'hôtel dansait sur sa musique. Willow et Tara se mirent à chanter alors qu'elles faisaient la vaisselle après avoir mangé; il y avait un vers entier sur le Couscous. Alex et Anya se disputaient lorsque leurs mots se mirent à rimer et ils se mirent à chanter. Alex trouve tout ça très perturbant alors que c'est lui qui a enclenché le sortilège. Willow, au contraire, trouve ça marrant, alors qu'elle ne chante que très peu. *Anya a peur que ses chansons ne soient pas des tubes. *En V.O, Anya chante « His penis got diseases from a Chumash tribe », en référence aux évènements de l'épisode "L'Esprit vengeur" où Alex a attrapé des maladies comme la syphilis. *Dawn termine la chanson « Something to Sing About » par la phrase que Buffy lui a dite avant de mourir: « La chose la plus difficile en ce monde, c'est d'y vivre ». *Dans l'épisode "Crise d'identité", il y a un flashback avec Anya et Alex faisant référence à l'épisode musical. Anya chante d'ailleurs une nouvelle chanson appelée « Mrs. Xander Harris ». On peut également entendre un morceau de la chanson sur la Moutarde. Musiques *Main Title – Christopher Beck *Ouverture / Going Through the Motions – Sarah Michelle Gellar *I've Got a Theory / Bunnies / If We're Together – Benson, Brendon, Caulfield, Gellar, Hannigan, Head *The Mustard – David Fury *Under Your Spell – Amber Benson *I'll Never Tell – Emma Caulfield & Nicholas Brendon *The Parking Ticket – Marti Noxon *Rest in Peace – James Marsters *Dawn’s Lament – Michelle Trachtenberg *Dawn’s Ballet – Christopher Beck *What You Feel – Hinton Battle (Sweet) *Standing – Anthony Stewart Head *Under Your Spell / Standing (Reprise) – Anthony Stewart Head & Amber Benson *Walk Through the Fire – Battle, Benson, Brendon, Caulfield, Gellar, Hannigan, Head, Marsters *Something to Sing About – Sarah Michelle Gellar *What You Feel (Reprise) – Hinton Battle (Sweet) *Where Do We Go from Here ? – Benson, Brendon, Caulfield, Gellar, Head, Marsters, Trachtenberg *Coda – Gellar & Marsters *End Credits – Christopher Beck Citations Spike : T'es juste venue me pomper des infos ? Buffy : Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je te pompe d'autre ? J'en reviens pas de ce que je viens de dire. Dawn : J'ai mis un ptérodactyle au monde. Anya : Oh, mon dieu, il a chanté ? en:Once More, with Feeling de:Noch einmal mit Gefühl nl:Once More, with Feeling pt-br:Quem Canta os Males Atrai Catégorie:Épisodes Catégorie:Saison 6 Catégorie:Épisodes Saison 6